


Never Give Up

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, OT5 (DBSK), Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yunho and Jaejoong have been texting and meeting up lately. But it's been a very long time since the five of them were all together.
Relationships: OT5 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Never Give Up

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

**_From Boo:_** Saw your latest live. In that tiny studio. So good. You two are amazing.

Yunho smiled and hit the reply button.

 ** _From Bambi:_** Thanks. What are you doing?

 **From Boo:** Nothing.

A moment later, a picture message came through. It was an odd angle, diagonal. Yunho turned it, and then smiled. Junsu was curled up against Jaejoong’s body. Yoochun’s head was in his lap. They were both asleep.

 ** _From Bambi:_** That looks uncomfortable.

 **From Boo:** Very very very very

 **From Bambi:** KKKKKK Looks nice too though

 **From Boo:** Yeah. Where’s Minnie?

 **From Bambi:** brushing up on his French

 **From Boo:** Ah, Paris. Wish we could go too.

 **From Bambi:** Don’t, you’re going to America. When do you leave?

 **From Boo:** A couple days.

Yunho stared at his phone for a moment and then smiled and sent a message that he probably shouldn’t have.

 ** _From Bambi:_** I’d like to see you guys before then. You’ll be gone for a long time.

 **From Boo:** Can you come over now? We have so much to do the next few days.

Yunho frowned, and then stood up. He stretched his back, and then his leg, trying to relieve the muscle he’d pulled at dance practice earlier. He went down the hall and knocked on Changmin’s door.

“Hey, Minnie-ah; Boo wants us to come over.”

Changmin looked up from his book, and then back down, chewing on his lower lip. Yunho had seen Jaejoong a couple times since they had started texting each other, but Changmin hadn’t seen any of the three for two years.

“Wants us, or wants you?” he asked.

Yunho remained silent for a moment. “Come with me, please. They’re leaving, we’re leaving, what if …”

“What if one of our planes crashes?”

“Yeah.”

Changmin sighed. “Fine.” He slammed his book shut. Yunho grinned as Changmin grabbed a t-shirt, pulling it on over his tank top. On the way to the door he sent Jaejoong another text.

 ** _From Bambi:_** On my way.

\---

It took a few minutes for Yunho to convince their manager that he and Changmin were only going out for a few drinks, to unwind. Yes, it was late, and it was a Wednesday, but that meant there’d be less people out. No, they didn’t need fucking bodyguards. They were going to a secluded place. And if they drank too much, they’d call and have someone come and pick them up.

“Bull shit,” Changmin sang as soon as they entered the elevator and headed down to the parking garage.

“It worked.”

“You’re a horrible liar.”

“Next time you do it.”

“Next time?”

Yunho looked away.

They didn’t talk again while Yunho drove over to Jaejoong’s apartment. It was such a nice apartment, but too big. Jaejoong said that sometimes he felt like he was the only person in the world when he stared out the windows and to the city below.

Changmin moved to the farthest corner of the elevator, arms crossed around his chest, face scrunched up in thought.

Yunho thought of saying something, and then thought better of it. He had no desire to get into a sparring match with Changmin right now.

The elevator dinged, and Yunho led the way down the hall. He knocked on the door.

It opened to reveal a smiling Yoochun. Yunho smiled back, stepped in and Yoochun hugged him tightly. The awkward nervousness of Changmin kept Yunho from being comfortable in Yoochun’s arms.

“Minnie!” Jaejoong said, voice full of disbelief.

Yoochun broke away from Yunho and stared at their dongsaeng.

Changmin looked at the ground, shifting from foot to foot.

“H-hey, Changmin,” Yoochun said and then moved to him like he was going to hug him. He stopped and Changmin half turned away from him.

Yunho punched his shoulder. Changmin looked up and glared at him. Yunho gave him a stern look.

Changmin looked down again. “H-hey, hyungs.”

“Come sit down,” Jaejoong said. “Junsu won’t let me move.”

At the mention of Junsu, Changmin’s head shot up. His eyes widened, seeing Junsu curled up with Jaejoong, asleep. Feet shuffling, he moved through Jaejoong’s simple, dark living room. He sat, shaking, leaving a foot between him and Junsu’s feet.

Yunho plopped into the arm chair.

“You guys want some Soju?” Yoochun asked.

Yunho nodded. “Yes, please.”

“Min?”

Changmin still stared at Junsu, but he nodded. Yoochun went into the kitchen.

“Are you hungry, Minnie?” Jaejoong asked.

Changmin met his eyes, and then opened his mouth to say no, but Jaejoong smiled. “Don’t lie to me. Here.” Very carefully, Jaejoong moved Junsu, whispering at him when Junsu whined, more than half asleep.

“No, no, hyung, I … “ Changmin’s eyes shut as Junsu rearranged around him, arms around his waist, face pressed into his stomach. Changmin’s chest rose and fell with panicked gasps.

Jaejoong smiled. He leaned over Junsu and kissed Changmin’s cheek. “It’s good to see you, dongsaeng.”

Changmin stared at Junsu’s sleeping face. He jerked when Yoochun handed him an open bottle of Soju. Changmin took it with a muttered thanks and then drank half of it without stopping.

Yoochun chuckled. He went to sit on the couch, but Yunho held out a hand, and he moved there instead, falling easily into Yunho’s lap.

“You’re hurt,” Yoochun said, and then took a swig of the Soju.

“Pulled a muscle,” Yunho said. “It’s not bad.” He watched Changmin stare at Junsu until Yoochun put his Soju bottle on the coffee table. Yunho had to grip his hips to keep Yoochun from falling to the floor. He readjusted, arms around Yunho’s neck, body pressed against his. Yunho leaned his head against Yoochun’s, eyes shutting. He sighed when Yoochun’s lips landed on his skin.

“I’m surprised you managed to convince him to come over,” Yoochun whispered.

Something clattered loudly in the kitchen. Jaejoong cursed. Junsu jerked alert, pushing up with his hands on Changmin’s leg. He blinked, saw Yoochun and Yunho on the chair, blinked again, then turned. He froze, seeing Changmin, and Changmin looked away.

“Ch-ch-Chang-Minnie!” The last was shouted and then Junsu threw his arms around Changmin’s neck and burst into tears.

Changmin swallowed deeply and then put his arms around Junsu’s shaking body.

“You okay, Boo?” Yunho asked.

“Yeah,” Jae said back. “Just dropped a pan.”

“I’ve missed you so much,” Junsu said. “So so much.”

“I …” Changmin stopped and shut his eyes. He pulled Junsu tighter against him.

Yunho’s smile fell when he felt Yoochun’s mouth against his jaw. His eyes fluttered shut and he tightened his hold on Yoochun. It was getting harder and harder to keep control of himself when he came over here.

“Kiss me,” Yoochun begged, voice deep.

Yunho opened his mouth to say he wasn’t ready yet, but a loud moan interrupted him. His eyes flew open.

Changmin and Junsu had shifted along the couch with Junsu underneath Changmin, hands around his waist. Their lips were moving together, tongues touching. Junsu arched into him, moaning again, and Changmin grabbed his hip, hoisted him up, so he could slide his hand down and cup Junsu’s ass.

Yoochun smiled at Yunho. “That didn’t take long.”

Yunho smiled back, and rationalized that the ice was broken and the floodgates open, so what the hell? He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Yoochun’s lips. Yoochun sighed, settling against Yunho as their lips parted.

“God, this is so typical,” Jaejoong said.

Yunho smiled into the next kiss.

“Hey, Jaejoong, go make food so the rest of us can make out,” Jaejoong muttered. “Yah! Dongsaengs!” There was a smack that Yunho ignored (just Jaejoong slapping Changmin over the back of the head) and then a yelp and a groan (just Changmin yanking him to the couch, probably groping him).

Speaking of groping …

Yoochun’s hand pushed under his shirt. Yoochun shivered under the touch, hips rising into his body unconsciously.

Junsu laughed loudly, and then Jaejoong cursed. A sudden thump had both Yoochun and Yunho whipping their heads around.

Changmin had Jaejoong pinned to the floor, arms behind his back.

“Fuck, Changmin,” Jaejoong said with a grimace.

Changmin smirked. “You let your guard down.”

Jaejoong tried to twist out of the hold, but Changmin lifted his arms until Jaejoong winced and stilled.

Junsu was on the couch, giggling into his hand. “Minnie, let … let him go. He’s making you dinner.”

Changmin smiled over at him. Yunho still saw the sadness in his eyes, but the smile wasn’t faked. “You’re right.” He lifted his legs, let go of Jaejoong’s arms and slapped his ass. “Go make me food.”

“Yah! Such disrespect,” Jaejoong muttered as he rubbed his ass and stood up.

Changmin climbed back onto the couch and curled up with Junsu. Yoochun slid off Yunho’s lap and joined them. Yunho watched the three of them kiss for a moment before standing up and going to the kitchen.

Jaejoong stood at the sink. He hastily rubbed his cheeks and turned his back on Yunho.

Undeterred, Yunho came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Jaejoong’s shoulders. He sighed and leaned into the hug. Yunho kissed his cheek, tasting the salty tang of tears.

“Almost feels like it used to,” Jaejoong said.

Yunho hugged him tighter.

Music started in the other room. An Arashi song. Changmin and Yoochun sang along, and Yunho could imagine Junsu dancing.

“Almost,” Yunho said with another kiss to his cheek.

“Go on. This jjigae is almost done.” Jaejoong turned in his arms and pushed at his chest.

Yunho captured his wrists and kissed his lips for a moment. “Thanks for never giving up on us.”

Jaejoong swallowed and nodded. When he blinked, more tears fell down his cheeks. “You, too.”

Yunho smiled as he wiped the tears from Jaejoong’s cheeks. After one more kiss, he turned and left the kitchen, stopping to watch as the other three played around and danced and sang. It felt like so long ago since the last time they were together and happy. But Yunho vowed, as their leader and their friend, that he’d do everything in his power to keep them together and happy.


End file.
